The present invention relates to tracks used on track-driven vehicles such as bulldozers and military tanks. More particulary, this invention relates to a new and improved linkage for connecting adjacent segments in such tracks to each other.
In one common prior art track assembly, all of the linkages in adjacent track segments, except one master link, are press fitted together to form a metal-to-metal, pivotal joint. Special tools, not easily taken into the field, are required to repair or replace the track when these joints break or wear out. The joints between the segments in this well known type track wear out rapidly because they are unprotected and are constantly exposed to dirt and other abrasive materials. Moreover, the segments do not freely pivot relative to each other so that a significant portion of the energy required to operate the vehicle using the tracks is employed simply to overcome frictional forces in the track.